


there is no number (#7)

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: merman and person au</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no number (#7)

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler is the merman because I have another fic in the works already where Josh is a merman.

"Your human was looking for you today," Zack says as he swims down to greet Tyler.

Tyler scowls. "He's not _my_ human."

Zack snorts. "Sure."

They swim in silence for a while, their tails brushing over the seagrass. Zack makes halfhearted grabs at a couple of fish that swim by.

"So, how is Josh?" Tyler brings himself to ask.

"I thought he wasn't your human."

"That doesn't mean I can't ask about his well being," Tyler says defensively.

Zack rolls his eyes but answers, "Worried."

"What? Why?" Tyler asks anxiously.

"From what I understand, you haven't spoken to him in over a month," Zack says. "I know that a month isn't long for us, but with a human's lifespan, I think it's quite a bit of time for him."

Tyler groans. "I'm just trying to sort some things out," he mumbles.

"Well, swim to it," Zack says, "because he says that his family leaves their beach house in two days."

Tyler's head jerks up. "What?!" he splutters.

Zack looks mildly amused. "Did you think he'd stay here forever?"

"No, but..." Tyler mumbles. "Ugh, why do humans change locations so frequently?"

"I asked him that, actually. He said something about school, which is where human children go to learn things such as math or history or-"

"Yes, okay," Tyler interrupts. "Clammit. I need to talk to him."

"Why haven't you been talking to him?" Zack asks.

Tyler sighs. "I got... scared. Zack, I... I'm in love with him."

"I know." Tyler stares at him. "W- what?"

"Everyone knows that, Tyler," Zack says patiently. "Honestly, you're lucky our kingdom is so progressive, or else they would've drowned your human. Really, human bodies are so weak. It's just water-"

 _"Everyone_  knows?"

"You've developed a habit of interrupting people. It's very rude of you."

Tyler flicks his tail impatiently. "So should I tell Josh? That I love him?"

"Of course," Zack says, as though it should be obvious. "Oh, and Mom wants to know if you'd rather have bass or fluke for din-"

"I'll see you later, Zack, bye!" Tyler shouts over his shoulder, already swimming away.

"So rude," Zack mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> Find prompts [here](http://solo-chaos.tumblr.com/post/96228144689/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic) and request them [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com/ask). Or request your own.


End file.
